


Last Minute Gift

by Magical_Axolotl



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tommy is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Axolotl/pseuds/Magical_Axolotl
Summary: Alex realized something: the next day was Valentine’s day and he had no gift for Thomas nor Philippe.Set on this silly magic AU where Alex and Philippe are princes and Tommy is a witch that may or may not regret saving THAT frog, or our twist of the Princess and the frog.
Relationships: Alex/Gibson (Dunkirk), Alex/Gibson/Tommy (Dunkirk), Alex/Tommy (Dunkirk), Gibson/Tommy (Dunkirk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Valentine's Day





	Last Minute Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just like Alex, this was last minute thing.  
> Thanks to shippertrash140109 for posting the pic and inspiring me.  
> And thanks to my pancake for reading this so quickly.

After months and months of work, prince Alexander of Brigcie finally had a day off, nevertheless the prince walked around Londium wearing a frown and his favorite Gicci pajamas. It was a nice day of Brisa, fresh and sunny. The spring was arriving earlier, which meant they’d have a warmer year and he was thankful for that. Brigcie was known for its cold weather and cloudy skies so a sight of blue and a shiny sun, even if it lasted less than a day, tended to make him smile. Even so, that day, Alex kept frowning. 

The city was bursting with life. The people, his people, walked up and down the streets. Most of them barely noticed him, but once someone did all the eyes were set on him and murmurs filled the air. He ignored it as always, his frown deepened. In a perfect world, he’d spend the day doing nothing with Thomas and Philippe. His world was not that perfect world. Tommy was nowhere to be found and Philippe was painting so he only had a bunch of people looking at him, some undercover bodyguards among those people and Elliott talking nonsense about something Alexander couldn’t care less.

The coffee was perfect as always, even if Elliott wouldn’t shut up, even if people wouldn’t stop glancing and staring at him whispering softs “good morning, your Highness”, even if Thomas and Philippe were too busy to be with him. The coffee was perfect as always even if he was alone.

When he left Farrier’s café, the streets were quieter. So it was easier to walk around, and harder to pretend he was not alone. He was frowning and so deep in his self-pitying thoughts that if Elliott hadn’t pulled him from behind, Alex would have run into a sign. After stabbing Elliott with a glance for pulling his pricey pajamas he turned to read the sign. Its shiny hearts decorations caught the prince’s attention.

\--Buy him/ her a valentine chainsaw –Read Elliott out loud. Alex growled but the wizard kept talking, -–What a silly idea! —He laughed.

Alex glared at him until he realized something: the next day was Valentine’s day and he had no gift for Thomas nor Philippe. The prince of Frengcie was easy to please, Alex could just give him something frog related. But Thomas was, well, Thomas. Alex could buy him some new glass containers or a new plant but none of those were special enough. He really wanted to surprise his witch.

\--Yes, who would gift a chainsaw on Valentine’s day? –Alex laughed.

*******

The first thing Tommy saw that morning was Alex’s grin and Philippe’s nervous smile. As far as he knew both princes had a full calendar but, of course, they’d push anything aside for something as stupid as Valentine’s day. Tommy felt guilty, just a little, because he had no gift for them.

Philippe’s gift was square shaped and wrapped in brown paper. Tommy could just smile and look at Phil and then at the painting again. His voice resembled the squeak of a mouse as he thanked him. The painting showed a cute frog with a hat on a pink background, it was simple but Tommy loved it.

Alex’s was bigger and heavier. Tommy had no idea of what it could be and when he tore the wrapping paper to find the picture of a pink chainsaw he could do nothing but stare at Alex, who still grinned.

\--You love it, right? –There was a twitch in his eyelid.

So, it was not a joke. Tommy looked at the box again. He couldn’t break Alex’s heart, could he?

\--I’m kidding –Said the brigs prince as he put another box over the chainsaw. –Here, be careful.

Inside was a cake, it wasn’t the prettiest of cakes but Tommy was sure Alexander put a lot of effort on it and, of course, it had blueberries.

\--I love it.


End file.
